The End
by Pancakes10210
Summary: Just a little two-shot on how I think Season 4 is going to end because I'm so hyped for this show! Clarke is rushing back to Becca's lab, radiation starting to fully engulf the earth as Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Murphy, Abby, Echo, and Monty preparing to go up to space. Will Clarke make it or will she finally have met her match? A little Bellarke and a little Clexa
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! This is just a quick two-shot of how I think season 4 is going to end. Contains a little Clexa and Bellarke because I like to appeal to the full fandom. I hope you enjoy!****

 **Act 5:**

A giant yellow cloud billowed behind Clarke as she ran. Her hazmat suit torn on one side, exposing the giant burn that formed from the radiation when she almost fell off the tower. But it wasn't connecting to the server, so Clarke was forced to climb up the tower and manually connect the tablet. She slipped as she was coming down and her suit caught, tearing along her left side allowing her body to become exposed to the radiation. Now all she could do was hope her efforts worked and the rocket was being prepared to launch as she fought to get back to the lab.

Clarke gasped at the pain, resisting the urge to crumble and let the cloud take her just as Becca's lab was coming into site. Clarke knew there was no way she would make it time, that she wasn't going to be on that rocket to space. But she at least wanted to see it take off, to see everything she's been working towards the last 2 months come together. Hope. Hope for everyone left that a cure was going to be made.

She looked down at her watch and saw there was only a minute left before the lab would lock itself down and the doors would close, with or without her. She was so tired, the instinct to survive the only energy she had left, desperation clawing at her chest as she pumped her arms harder, extended her legs farther.

 _30 seconds_.

She let out a determined cry. The doors insight, beginning to close. Flashes of the ark, ,her father, her father being floated, and then her mother hugging her and telling her she was being sent to Earth filled her head. The beginning.

 _15 seconds._

Now she was in the dropship. Finn, alive, floating in front of her, smiling in such a familiar way her heart-ached. Then Well's by her side. Telling her he got himself arrested so he would be sent down too despite her hating him at the time. He deserved better.

 _10 seconds._

Then Well's morphed into his corpse, lying on the ground, dried blood caked against his neck. The scene switched, flashed, and then Finn appeared, his head laying heavily against her shoulder. Clarke's hand shaking, sticky with _his_ blood as she grasped the knife lodged deep in his stomach as tears trailed down her cheeks.

" _Thanks princess"_

Clarke released a choked sob, the lab doors halfway shut now and the cloud starting to engulf her heels. The radiation literally began melting through the soles of her shoes and her feet screamed as the skin began to burn on contact. Desperation hammered in her chest as her movements grew shakier.

 _5 seconds_

Then Lexa was there, a smile gracing her lips, her hand warm as it caressed Clarke's cheek. The desperation only disappears for a moment as she lets the hallucination take her, the happiness she felt fill her. But then the scene morphed and they were in the City of Light, Clarke preparing to jump through the door to Ally, but not wanting to go. _**Knowing…**_

" _I'll always be with you."_

She shook her head, wanting to scream as Lexa's hand slipped from hers and she was slammed back into reality.

Clarke didn't know if it was because of the radiation, but she found it becoming hard to breath as she took her final steps, jumping in the end, and forcing her aching limps to form a spear as dived through the small gap...

She landed on her back, crashing onto the lab floor just as her watch began to beep zero. A blast of cold air hit her lungs first as the doors locked closed. She coughed and gasped, he effects of radiation visual on her skin as she struggled to move. Through the torn side of her suit, puss oozed from the exposed skin, blisters charred against the skin of her neck.

Her body felt too hot as she struggled to remove her helmet and when she finally did, lesions covered her face.

She was unrecognizable.

Her now cloudy, blue eyes blurry peered at the lab as she made herself go to her feet one more time. She wanted to see the lab, see the last bits of hope she worked so hard to get the others to grasp. Acceptance filled her chest, satisfaction almost, that she was able to pull one more lever to do what's best for her people.

 _I do it for my people_. Echoed in her head, but it wasn't her voice, but Bellamy's. _Bellamy._

She wasn't surprised when she looked up at the entrance to where the rocket was held that he appeared in that instant. His eyes filled with relief for only a moment until he saw the shape she was in. His face morphed into horror, regret clouding his eyes as immediately began to move towards her.

Raven appeared behind him, calling out her name with pride until she saw her face. The difference between her and Bellamy's expression were that her horror just turned into sadness. Acceptance.

"Clarke!" Bellamy's voice echoed across the lab as she looked around one more time. Happy to see Raven and the others that appeared behind her one more time and then Bellamy. Rushing forward, denial across his desperate face. Clarke smiled at him, wishing she had more time to tell him thanks or that he deserves a happy life that she'll never forget him, that she loves-...

That's when her legs give out and she collapsed, her body hitting the floor the only sound as everyone watched as the great Clarke Griffin, the one who saved everyone over and over again, met her match.

 _ **Smash to black.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 6** :

 _ **"**_ _ **NO!"**_ Bellamy roared. No, no, no! His mind screamed as he rushed towards Clarke's body. This wasn't supposed to happen, he shouldn't have let her go, _no,_ he shouldn't have let her go alone. That should be him not her, anyone else, just not Clarke.

"Bellamy!" He was only feet away, preparing to...well he wasn't sure. But Octavia appeared, stepped in his way, pushed against his chest. "You can't touch her." She said her voice thick but firm.

Bellamy fought her though, pushing against her half-heartedly as she forced him away from Clarke because deep down he knew she was right. It didn't mean he had to listen.

"I can save her!" Bellamy shouted, desperation, pain flashing across his face

"It's too late." Octavia breathed, her dark eyes for the first time in awhile staring directly at him, "She's already gone."

" _No!"_ He shook his head, eyes filling with tears. Clarke...He looked at her. She didn't look like Clarke anymore. It wasn't just the lesions, it was her eyes. They were shut, her body the stillest he's every seen since they came down to Earth. She never stopped once, never even got a break because there was always something to save. It wasn't fair, she never got...she never got to even live.

The weight of it all was too much for Bellamy and he stopped fighting, falling to his knees.

 _"_ _How many people are you going to need to save before you can forgive yourself?"_ Jaha's voice echoed in his head.

 **One.**

He didn't realize it until now. _One._ _**Clarke.**_ She was the first besides Octavia to see more in him, to save him even when she didn't particularly like him at the time. She was his best friend. They understood each other, needed each other, even though he knows he needed her more than he needed him. But the time when for once when she did, he wasn't there.

He punched the floor, making Octavia jump.

"That should be me." He choked out. "That should be me not her. She doesn't deserve this."

"You and I both know she wouldn't have let you gone out there by yourself." Octavia said, a light smirk appearing on her face. "She's too stubborn."

"But I let her." Bellamy swallowed, looking at his knees. "It's my fault she's not going to be on that rocket with her mother."

"No it wasn't. Clarke knew what she was doing, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Jasper and Raven came towards them, the others on the ship. He didn't see Abby amongst them when Clarke had first come in meaning she didn't know yet. How was he going to tell her that he let her daughter go to her death.

"We might be able to save her." Raven said, rushing over. Jasper approached Clarke and Bellamy jumped to his feet when he lifted her carefully off the floor.

"Jasper!" Octavia yelled in surprise, using all her willpower not to rush forward. Jasper placed his hands along Clarke's neck silently before nodding at Raven.

"It's faint, but it's there." _A heartbeat?_ Bellamy's head filled with disbelief.

"Stubborn even when on the verge of death." Octavia murmured as Jasper whisked Clarke towards the tank where Abby had kept the grounder that had been exposed to radiation in.

"Abby was able to preserve that grounder in this chamber and keep his radiation isolated while she was working on a cure for the acid rain." Raven explained as the four of them moved forward. Raven typed something into the tank and the glass slid away.

"How will that help, Clarke. The radiation won't harm us, but still be harming her." Bellamy said gruffly. Raven smirked.

"Not necessarily. We can preserve Clarke and stop the radiation from killing her when we come back with the cure. She can be our first test of it."

"How is that possible?" Octavia demanded as Jasper placed Clarke in the tank. Raven typed in another code and the tank closed. Raven continued to type and a blast of blue smoke filled the tank. Bellamy let out a surprise cry while the others watch amazed as ice began spreading across the glass.

"You're freezing her." Octavia murmured amazed. "But-"

"It's chronically it. It preserve her in this state until we can come back. Clarke might be able to make it. But we have to leave now if this is going to work."

"What if something goes wrong?" Bellamy breathed, placing his hand against the tank as he stared down at Clarke's frozen face. Looking at her like this, he could almost convince himself she was asleep.

"That's why I'm staying behind." Jasper piped up for the first time. Octavia and Bellamy turned towards him shock. If anyone was to stay behind it would be more likely for Bellamy or Abby to be with Clarke. But not Jasper.

"Why?" Octavia asked. "You hate her, you could die."

"We're all dying, Octavia." Jasper stated far too calmly. "And I'm ready too. Let's be honest, if something goes wrong and someone has to die, it wouldn't be much a tragedy if it was me."

"No." Bellamy shook his head, looking up from Clarke. "If anything goes wrong I want to be here."

"And leave Octavia?" Jasper challenged and he saw the fight enter on Bellamy's face and that he didn't think of that.

"I take care of myself, Bellamy." Octavia broke in sternly. "Don't worry about me."

"O-"

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Octavia cut him off, her lips slightly cocked into a smirk at the surprise that widens his eyes. He opened his mouth, to protest, respond, but before he got the chance, Jasper comes up behind him, a crowbar in his hand, and whacks Bellamy from behind.

"Bellamy!" Raven and Octavia yelled in surprise. Octavia rushed forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"What the hell, Jasper!" Raven cried, rushing forward to help Octavia support him.

"I made Clarke a promise before she left. She said make sure Bellamy got on that rocket even she didn't make it back on time and to tell him he deserves a chance at a better life."

Octavia's frowned with disbelief and Raven, knowing they had to leave, didn't have time to fight it. So she nodded before she changed her mind.

"Then let's go."

"What?" Octavia breathed. "Are you really going to let-"

"We need to leave Octavia and I believe him. Besides if everything works out, we all live including Clarke, but we have to leave now." Octavia hesitated and looked down at her brother, peacefully knocked out against her shoulder. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't lose him too.

After a moment, she gives in and her and Raven struggle to get Bellamy into the ship. Echo appeared, surprised along with the rest, as they took Bellamy from Raven and Octavia's arms.

"Once going on? Where's Clarke!" Abby breathed spinning around her seat. Raven pauses and turns back to see Jasper standing in the doorway of the room. He offers her a wave, a mocking smile, before moving his hand to the control panel on his left and shutting the door to the lab.

She stares only for a moment before going to her seat and presses the button to shut the rocket door before taking the controls and preparing for lift off. Abby sits in her seat, demanding to know what happened but is caught off by the rocket groaning to life. Raven peers at the screen above her where the image of the roof over them opening flickers. The stars glow behind the yellow of the radiation cloud and taking a deep breath, Raven begins the countdown.

It was time for them to go home.

 **End of Season 4.**

 **Again just my take! I guess we'll see what happens in a couple weeks!**


End file.
